Danganronpa FanFiction
by AyamaAnn
Summary: This is the first case involved in my series. The first person was killed as well as we meet new characters that have been implemented using the authors friends personalities. Who do you think killed who?


"Finally.. I've been working hard to get here.." I walked over to the Hope's Peak entrance and pushed my hair back over my shoulder. "I thought I'd never get here." Smiling, I walked past the gated area.. But everything became fuzzy. I was about to fall over.

I believe that I had fallen over as I had awoke in a space covered in metal plates. "Argh…" Head sore, I felt like I had been sleeping for years. Having to remember this feeling for later, I chose to walk out of my room and quickly explore the premises. Every window was blocked off and wouldn't budge no matter what I did. On the contrary every door was open. The only thing still locked was the stairway. It looked like it could be unlocked, but how? I guess I can find out later since what matters now is that others could be here and that I should probably find them. So I went to the cafeteria where I might find the others. After all, we all love food.

"OOOOOOOH! A new person! How lovely, I wish to say hi!" Before I could even get one foot in the door someone was already shouting about wanting to say hi.. "HELLOOOOOOO! I'm Ibuki the Ultimate LGBT member~! Isn't that just fabulous! COME OVER HERE SNOOP DRAGON!"

"Snoop… Dragon.. And hello.." I was taken aback by their hyper behavior. It was not something that I've dealt with much. Plus he is the meme connoisseur so it made sense for him to act so preppy.. "SNOOP DRAGON IN THE HOUSE! DOGE FOR THE WIN!" Snoop Dragon started dancing along with Ibuki which lasted a while. At the end they positioned themselves back to back and shouted, "WHAT!" Excited about completing the dance correctly, they turned to face each other and high fived.

"Tsk tsk…" Craig the ultimate machinist stood behind them shaking her head in disappointment. "Don't you guys ever learn? We're trapped in this school. We can't get out. This isn't the time to be cheery…" Craig sighed again trying not to lose her temper. She folded her arms in front of her chest and turned away from the three of us.

"Um… I don't mean to disturb you.. But you appear to be the last person and I'm the ultimate artist and I'm also trying to start writing manga.. So can I draw you..?" One of the shorter, shyer people here walked up to me with a sketchbook in hand. He always wore a beanie and under that was platinum blonde hair that covered parts of his face. "Wait! Sam, you're an artist right? I'm the fanfic fanatic! I can help you with the writing! I mean, it could be amazing fun!" Exclaimed Sophia, excited for the future work.

"Oh really? T-thank you so much Sophia! I would love the help. It would help me quite a bit. I'm not great at writing.. So thank you!" Sam exclaimed in excitement running over to the other. I personally was slightly confused. Everyone's personality was over the top. So far no one seemed quite normal. The only one so far was Sam, who was quite shy and reserved.. I tried to walk away for a second to process what was happening when a taller male walked up to me. He was trembling and his eyes were darting everywhere other than at the person in front of him.

"H-h-hi.. I'm Eddie.. I'm the ultimate honest student.. And I'm scared.. Very scared.. What's going on.. I just want to go home! D… Do you know why we're here.. After all.. You're the last person to arrive!" He started screaming and ran into the hallway before I could even get a chance to tell him my name and my ultimate.. Of course it isn't much.. But I'm just the simple ultimate luckster.. Some like to call me a detective just because I can solve cases with only a few clues.. But that's just luck.. Instead of just standing here why don't I actually introduce myself to someone. Changing my stance to a more assertive one I walked towards what looked like a female with short blond hair.

"Hey.. My name is Michael. I'm the ultimate luckster." My cheeks lifted and my lips curved creating a small smile, and I slowly outstretched out my arm to reach them.

"Hi… Um… I'm H-haru… The ultimate R-role player… I'm not very used to the r-real world.. Uh… So.. Yeah.." He smiled back at me for a quick second before turning away and looking down.

"I'm going to go look for others and introduce myself.. Don't get overworked.." I moved my hand away, turned around and looked around for others I could meet. There wasn't anyone that caught my eye.. Until I looked up and saw two girls flying in the air. Every time they let go of each other they started to fall, but with their hands together they were flying all around the room laughing. I guess they're the psychic twins everyone looked up to. They looked super close. Close enough to tell everything to the other. It was a relationship I could possibly look up to in the future.

"HEY! I noticed you were looking up at them~ They're Milly and Molly they psychic twins if you couldn't tell." The last two walked up to me while I was paying attention to the twins. Not my best move.. "I'm Akira the ultimate hacker and that's Saito the tinkerer~ Cool right~ Our talents fit quite nice!" Akira nudged Saito and whispered in their ear while glaring at me with fear and despair reflected in in both of their pupils. It was somewhat frightening. They could probably do some terrible things.

"Yeah.. We work quite great together~~" Saito looked at me with what appeared to be hypnotized eyes and a large smile. It was a little creepy. What could they do? I don't think I'd like to know, but this is one time I might need to keep watch on them. "I'm glad your talents fit.."

DING DONG! The sound of a bell carried through the hall with a voice soon after. "Everyone go to the gym! GO THERE NOW!" We all looked to the monitor, but it had already ended with static quickly shifting back to the Hope's Peak Academy's logo.

"I guess we should head to the gym. Who knows what could happen if we don't." I tried to calm others by being calm myself as well as acting somewhat like a leader. Either way we all headed into the gym just to see a bear standing on a pedestal at the back at the room.

"Hello students! Monokuma here! I'm going to be your teacher until you graduate.. And you may ask how will you graduate? GOOD QUESTION~~! You graduate by killing one of your fellow classmates! So I hope you guys have a great time!" The bear quickly jumped up and somehow disappeared behind the pedestal. You could tell that everyone's mood had changed. We all froze for what seemed to be an eternity. After a few seconds we all went up to check, but found nothing. Even Craig couldn't find anything which surprised us all, but then Ibuki shouted at the top of her lungs telling everyone what we should probably do. "Hey guys. Even I'm somewhat bummed from this mess.. BUT! Sleep always makes us feel energized afterwards! So why don't we do that! I'm sure everyone would feel better-" Suddenly Snoop Dragon cut in with his own little speech.. If you can call it one.. "WE DON'T WANT ANY GRUMPY CATS! SO LET'S GET SOME SLEEP TO BECOME THE BEST BOI!"

I guess everyone around knew what he meant because everyone turned around to talk with each other and started nodding. "I-I.. I guess that's the best f-for now…" Added Haru who was still in the back holding his sleeve over his mouth. So we we all went to our rooms agreeing to not come out 'till the morning announcement. If only it went that way.

I was abruptly awoken by Milly screaming for help and clawing under her eyes where blood was visibly flowing from. Taken by surprise, I wondered how she got into my room and what could have caused this type of reaction out of her. She was usually a fun loving person who had a good sense of humor to keep her sister laughing. This was one day after being brought here, so what could have caused someone to attack? My first thought wasn't about who did it, but how to make her comfortable.

"Are you ok!?" I acted shocked and caring about the situation. But before she could even respond she collapsed and starting having a seizure of some sort, coughing up large amounts of blood. I quickly rushed out of bed to check her pulse but I couldn't find one no matter where I searched. I moved back uncomfortably after seeing someone die right in front of me.

My first thought was why her twin sister Molly wasn't around. They were always together. I tried not to think about it too much. I stood up and tried to avoid the blood that had spilled all over the ground, then checked on my door. It was still locked. How did she get inside? After taking a few seconds to think about it the only conclusion I had was that she must have used her abilities to open the door herself. After all they're the psychic twins. Unlocking the door and taking a peek outside it appeared that everyone was sound asleep in their own room. This could work in my favor, so I took my leave. I checked every room other than the bedrooms. The only room that I had some sort of suspicion of was the kitchen. Some of the herbs on the counter weren't in the same place and the pile had toppled over. Each of the girls got a list of herbs and what they do for cooking healthy meals, but some can have negative effects. Some even bad enough to cause total organ failure. These herbs make one susceptible to hypnotization and after an hour they'd cause hemorrhaging.

With everyone asleep there wasn't much else to do, so I decided to go to sleep. How to do so was the tricky part. To make things seem less suspicious I chose to wait in the kitchen in a paralyzed state.

Come morning everyone was surprised to see me. They all asked what was wrong because it looked like I had been awake all night. After everyone had arrived I mentioned why I wasn't in my room and described what had happened. Everyone went to my room to evaluate the crime scene. No one seemed to find anything other than some crumbs and herbs, which I had found earlier. After the investigation everyone was distressed. Surprisingly, Molly wasn't overly upset. She kept repeating that she could still "hear" her sister. Thinking about it, it could make sense as they are the ultimate psychic twins, but then again, it could also be shock.

Surprisingly no one else had seen them. Even though they were in a small space they were hardly seen, probably because they were flying everywhere and trying to stay out of everyone's way which seemed like a good idea. Everyone was really on edge even if they seemed fine. So we can assume they would only come out at night until things became less stressful, so anyone who saw them at night could have killed them. Molly was overly anxious and was having a panic attack so we couldn't have gotten much out of her and the killer wouldn't admit who killed Milly… Who did it…?

DING DONG! "It's time for your first class trial!"

We all looked up at the monitor in fear of what could happen.

"EVERYONE HEAD TO THE RED DOOR AT THE END OF THE HALL!" Monokuma's laugh filled the halls and we all froze for a quick second. Before he had to repeat the same phrase we all went towards the red door and opened it. Inside was an elevator that lead to somewhere unknown to us. Some of us chose to walk into the room while others had to regain their stance before joining the others. The door behind us closed and the elevator moved down to the basement.

The basement had a circle of desks for each one of us. Even Milly. Her picture was in the place she would have stood if she was alive. It shocked everyone, but we all took our places anyway.

"What are the rules? The way this is set up it looks to be a courtroom." I question looking at the interior. It was somewhat dark with the red paper and gold columns. All of the light was sucked into the walls while only a little was reflected back making our faces somewhat distorted.

"You're correct! This is a room to determine who the blackened is! If you guess wrong, you'll all be punished. But if you're right! Only the blackened will be punished! And if you want to know.. Punishment equals execution!" Monokuma stared at all of us and laughed. Half of his face was black with a red eye and sharp teeth while the other was white with a black eye, and a friendly closed smile. His teeth shined on the gold and only made our anxiety worse..

Shivers went up and down our spines while we stared eachother down. No-one wanted to die, but if we were wrong we'd all die while the blackened won. Yet if we got it right the blackened would be the one to die and we'd continue playing this game…

Who do you think killed who?


End file.
